


Simple Little Things

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Sam, Domestic Sam Winchester, F/M, Flash Forward, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, Hunter Retirement, Married Couple, Married Life, Old Married Couple, Old Sam, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one more hunt before taking a break, the reader glimpses into a future with Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written/Created for spnkinkbingo on Tumblr. Italics denotes a flash forward in time. Sorry all, I’ve been having a difficult week and couldn’t stop the angst from slipping in because writing is therapy. I was inspired by “Simple Little Things” from the musical 110 in the Shade.

Even though you’ve packed your bags for hunts countless of times, this time, you felt a new level of anxiousness with a hint of exhilaration. You double checked everything you packed, hesitating before carefully placing it in the bag, like you were never coming back.

“Y/N, is my suit pressed?” Sam interrupted.

“Everyone’s suits are pressed and ready to go,” you corrected him before quipping, “and I didn’t use a drop a beer either.”

Sam snickered, “Sure you can still fit into yours?”

“Sam!” you stood there, mouth open in amused shock.

He chuckled as he approached you, kissing your forehead, then splaying his large hand on your stomach before instructing you with a slow nod, “just one more case.”

You placed your hand over his which guarded your little bump. With a graze of your thumb, you looked into his loving eyes.

“I promise, Sam.”

* * *

_Summertime was when you and Sam retreated to a small cabin in the woods, a routine you attempted to stick to despite everything life challenged you with._

_During one afternoon, the harsh summer sun retreated leaving a warmth throughout the woods. It wasn’t humid but it was warm enough that you left the front door open as you waited for Sam to come back from the latest salt and burn with Dean. They weren’t as active anymore, but they still helped where they could._

_You walked out to the porch of the cabin, making sure you refilled the lines of salt around the doorways, it was a habit that you just couldn’t let go. A distant rustle through the trees caught your attention, you gripped the bottle of salt and slid your hand to your thigh holster, readying your hand to take out your gun at a moment’s notice. When you saw the station wagon with a hand waving out, you smiled in relief._

_Getting out of the car, Sam approached you a warm smile and arms open wide as you ran up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck in a tight hug as he twirled you around. Sam greeted you the same each time he got back from a hunt. Both of you appreciated the fact that each day you had together was something to be treasured._

_As he put you back down, he groaned quietly and cupped his back._

_“Feeling sore?” you asked sympathetically._

_“Yeah, might have to stop twirling you, but you know I won’t,” Sam smiled before realizing the front door was open. He asked in a hushed voice, “are the children all in bed?“_

_You nodded and whispered, “let’s get you something to eat before they wake up and tackle you.”_

_Sam looked at you, a small smile framed by his scruffy dimples, before looking back at the summer cabin. This was his dream come true - having someone beside him who knew the life and a home cooked meal after a hunt._

_As he leaned down to embrace you, he grimaced in pain_

_You took his hand tugging him towards the cabin, “come on husband, let me take care of you. When is Dean coming?”_

_“He’s, uh, just checking back at the bunker for some supplies. He’ll be back soon.”_

_You sniggered as you reached the porch and turned towards Sam, placing a hand on your hip in a playful sternness, “Samuel Winchester, I know what ‘supplies’ means. It means that Dean is going to spoil the kids with a knick-knack from the bunker with a long story that will keep them up for hours.”_

_Sam nodded in confirmation, “pretty much, but he’s bringing pie too.”_

_“He better not forget the pie,” you grinned widely.  
_

* * *

_The cabin was a welcome retreat in the summer, but it soon became a home for you and Sam as your children grew older and found their footing in the real world. The two of you were always thankful that they never had to deal with even a fraction of suffering that you knew existed in the world. That suffering was now only a distant memory as you made the peaceful cabin a year-round home for the two of you._

_This particular fall had been cooler than the warmer autumns before, the air that morning was crisp and refreshing. Sam sat on the padded bench on the porch, staring into the trees as if he were watching the leaves change color before his eyes._

_You studied him, his chestnut locks were now silvery and swept with the intermittent chill in the air. Sam turned to you when he sensed you were not moving from your place at the door. He raised his eyebrows as to question why you were standing here. Not bothering telling him he’d get cold, you stepped back inside and brought out a blanket before sitting beside him._

_He gazed at you in amusement as you spread out the blanket across both of your laps. Once you were done, you looked up at your husband noticing his aged dimples, which after all these decades still lit up his face. You reached your hand to one side of his cheek, smiling while thinking to yourself that his dimples were magic, compelling eternal youth upon his elderly ruggedness._

_Sam reached out, his slender, wrinkled fingers held a firm grip around your hand. Shaking ever so slightly as he brought your hand towards his lips to give a sweet kiss on your knuckles._

_“I love you too Sam,” you smiled at him._

_The two of you sat hand in hand, peacefully on the porch._

* * *

"Y/N! Oh god, Y/N! Please…” Sam cried out, diving to cradle Y/N’s limp body.

“I’m so sorry Sam,” Dean sniffled, “I didn’t see ‘em coming for her. I could’ve stopped…I could’ve…”

Dean stood by, tears falling, uncertain what to do.

Sam shook his head, not believing what was happening as he held her tight to him, seeking a pulse at her neck and searched her face for any signs that she was still here with him. Her eyelids were already closed and Sam comforted himself with the thought that she was only asleep.

Sam took reprieve as he noticed a faint pulse, she was still here with him, but he couldn’t lie to himself - he knew the end was near.

“It was only supposed to be one more case,” Sam breathed out with a staggered breath.

Sam clutched on to Y/N, hoping somehow it would prevent her from leaving him. There was no way he could lose her, not now… not both of them. At that thought, Sam gripped her tighter and suddenly she felt lighter in his arms as her soul slipped away, taking their little one along with her.

All he wanted was someone beside him, to have and to hold.

Simple little things.


End file.
